


Those Damn Eyes

by CreepyLittleLullaby



Series: Crime and Ice Cream [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Bullied Eren Yeager, Bullying, Character's Name Spelled as Jaeger, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, M/M, One Shot, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Short Eren Yeager, Socially Awkward Eren Yaeger, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyLittleLullaby/pseuds/CreepyLittleLullaby
Summary: Here we have Levi pining after a bullied Eren. A pretty boy with two colored eyes. A prequel to Crime and Ice Cream basically describing Levi and Eren's first meeting and the beginning of their friendship.





	

Levi wasn’t sure if he’d ever believed in lust at first sight. Demi-sexual. He needed a reason and connection to see them attractive. The rest of the population were disgusting slobs. But this. Him. He wasn’t attractive. That brown hair that looked soft to the touch, eyes, one teal and the other a bright gold. Skin that was kissed by the sun, soft and bendable, with just a hint of being toned. The bit of the skin that was visible at least. The rest being hidden away by jeans that hugged the boy’s ass amazingly and a sweater that was puffy and dangled off the boy in tantalizing way. Making Levi wonder how his own clothes would look on the boy. Sagging in a comfortable heap on those exposed shoulders. Staking a silent claim. Levi shook his head, cursing himself. He was eighth grade for god sake’s. He was turning into a fucking pervert. Just like Kenny.

Still, his eyes wandered to the other boy. Scanning him. He didn’t need a to be dirty minded to think the other boy was beautiful however. Because he was. Absolutely gorgeous. It was strange to think of anyone as pretty so easily. But with that boy, it was possible. Even with only passing glances. Seeing the other sitting in front of the class, listening to the teacher. A cross necklace dangling from his neck, eyes fluttering as those sinfully gorgeous eyes darted around nervously. Why, Levi didn’t know. But he knew that he didn’t like how unsettled the other was. Ducking past him whenever their paths crossed. His already shorter stature rushing passed him. Shoulders hunched around his crossed arms to make him look even smaller.

And Levi couldn’t figure it out. Until he picked up on other things. The paper balls sailing in the air. A good few directed at the boy of his ‘affections’ as the shitty pair of glasses would put it. Then Levi noticed the bruise, small, on his upper cheek. Notes being crumpled up and thrown away by the boy. Found to be scribbled insults from further investigations. Also known as grabbing one that went on the floor because hell would freeze over before he’d fucking touch that damn garbage can.

Now, there was this. Which by no means was stalking. Levi would swear on his life that he was not stalking some random kid he thought was cute, adorable, beautiful, gorgeous… Stop. But, it wasn’t a bad thing now. Going into the library when he saw the brunet speed walking into the library, tailed by two others a few moments later. 

Logic dictates, that maybe, he should just put in a tip to the teachers. But   
really, if they hadn’t done shit now. They probably wouldn’t do shit about it ever. So, maybe this was the logical decision anyway.

Because catching someone bullying another person and getting into this situation was completely logical. 

Standing beside, practically over the boy with an arm situated over his head, glaring back at the other boys from his protective stance in front of the other. One of the boys lying on the ground, holding his cheek and abdomen and whimpering like he was a puppy that had just gotten kicked. Levi’s knuckles bruised from being the one to hit the bastard, and his shoes with a small scuff mark. Levi pulled away from his protective stance to grab the other’s collar and pull him closer. Making the male face Levi’s glare full force. 

“I catch you fucking around with other people like you’re such hot shit again and I’ll knock your teeth out. People like you just piss me off and you two caught me in a bad mood. How lucky for you.” Levi snarled, giving a poisonous smirk before reeling his fist back and knocking the other boy to join his friend on the floor.

The raven shook out his hair, running a bruised hand through his hair before going to look behind him. Lips open with words that died on his tongue as soon as he turned around. Only seeing the fleeting figure of that boy with the pretty eyes. And Levi swore he felt something in him shift, grow heavy and sink.

He… was probably afraid of him know. Interrupting them and kicking the   
shit out of the boy that had just punched him. Acting as violent as the people who hurt him most likely on a daily basis? Levi was usually smug about being an ass, rude, blunt. Now, however, he felt like a piece of shit. Levi glared at the boy, being tempted to kick him from where he’d begun to crawl, but ignoring the two males and waking away. Cursing himself all the while.

It wasn’t possible for Levi to feel even dumber

\---

However, sitting there on the couch after-school as Kenny fixed up his hands made Levi feel even more like an idiot. Listening to Kenny question him gruffly. Not angry, not disappointed. Probably more of morbidly curious as to why Levi had actually hit someone with his fist instead of just forcing them to their knees and kicking them until they went unconscious. 

“So, what got you so twisted up?” Levi always hated explaining emotions, always did, hated talking about people and how they made him feel. But now, it felt as easy as breathing air as Levi spilled everything. The beautiful boy with the dual colored eyes. The way the bullies were ganging up on him. How Levi had defended him and the boy had run away. Finishing with patched knuckles and a hanging head.

“I just got angry, frustrated. And I hit the bastard. Kicked him while he was down. At the time, it seemed logical, now I just feel stupid. I couldn’t even control myself. It was like I was a puppet. And I feel even stupider explaining this now.” A low chuckle echoed into the raven teen’s ears, followed by a hand ruffling the hair on his head. Kenny grinned down at him. A seemingly proud look on his face and glimmering in his eyes.

“Then I’m a fool too, I woulda done the same damn thing. Just give it a little time, the kid was probably spooked and bolted. He’ll calm down and come to his senses soon enough. Just be gentle and keep an eye on him like you ‘ave been.”   
Kenny winked.

“I expect to see him around hear sometime if he caught your eye that easy and that quick. Must be a helluva kid.” Levi glared and rolled his eyes.

“Fuck off Kenny.”

\---

Even with the insult, Levi found himself repeating the advice in his head as   
he walked into school the next morning. Prepping himself for facing the brat in third period. The class they shared before lunch. Going over how he could start a conversation. Possibly apologize to the brat for scaring him. Maybe even learn a little bit about him. Mystery boy could only be a mystery for so much longer before Levi would start screaming in frustration.

Wandering and stumbling through his day, it wasn’t a surprise to Levi that he subconsciously scanned for the boy’s presence. Not finding him anyway. His seat in third period empty. His seat at the library during lunch, occupied by a strange blonde boy. It seemed as if Levi’s plan would be useless today as he walked away.

But, that damn brat wouldn’t be the fucking enchanting dork he was if he didn’t pull any surprises. Catching Levi off guard like that brat always did as Levi walked. Surprised as he felt a tap on his shoulder in the middle of his trek down the hall. Nearing the end of the day when everyone was getting ready to ditch the classrooms early to be the first ones home. Though it had seemed like it was only Levi in the hall. Turning around with a blank face Levi looked behind him to bitch the guy out, already in a pissed off mood, but paused before he did so.

God dammit it all, it was the fucking kid. Brown hair fluffing out from his head, skin as golden as ever in the florescent school lights. A sweater almost slipping off his shoulders and a few notebooks wedged tightly in his crossed arm grip. The most prominent thing being those eyes shining in nervousness and determination. Will power almost as the boy seemed to stumble over his words.

“Um, ah, I-I. Shit. Thanks f-f-for. Fucking hell.” Levi smirked at the other’s frazzled composure. Holding a hand up to silence the other. Which worked like a fucking charm, a spell almost as the boy immediately went silent at the gesture. Levi was going to speak, but the brat beat him to the punch once again. This time with his voice instead of running. Eyes glinting a hand was thrust just inches from his own, palms splayed out to the side. Left hand. 

“I’m Eren Jaeger. Thank you for helping me…” Eren, the boy paused as if asking for Levi’s name silently. Levi took a moment to savor the name on his tongue. Eren. Eren Jaeger. It was a different name. It easily slipped off his tongue, ingraining itself deeply into Levi’s head. The smaller boy’s name was Eren. Levi snapped out of his thoughts and met Eren’s hand with a hand of his own. A small handshake. As if sealing a deal.

“Well Eren,” The name would have tasted heavenly on his lips, if he were a hallmark card. Giving a gruff and crooked grin Levi complied to the other’s silent demand and wish. “The name’s Levi.” The boy seemed to contemplate something, before giving a bright and shy smile of his own that made Levi stop to stare again, before a shiver ran down his spine at the sound of the other saying his name with those plush dark pink lips.

“Levi, it’s nice to meet you formally.” Oh how good it was.

“Likewise brat.”


End file.
